Starting With Mark's Pet House
by Silent Kamryn
Summary: All sorts of animals. Oh and I forgot to mention our special. They are very very odd. Their DNA are infused with animals. Now, the Shirogane Family has bought every one of them! Rating may change. M just in case.
1. Chapter Zero This Cat Fights and Bites

Starting With a Pet House (A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic):

Place: Mark's Pet House

Time: May 1, 1520

C

H

A

P  
T

E

R

Z

E

R

O

**This Cat Fights And Bites**

The cat girl was young. She was only five. Her hair was colored purple at the moment. Her eyes were yellow, too. Around her neck was a black dog collar with a stainless steel chain going up to the top of the cage. Her lips were parted and she hit the long note of "Lies" over and over. Around her waist was a silver chain tying her to the front and back of the cage. Her chest was covered with a skimpy tank top that ended at the end of her rib cage. Her skirt was short with no shorts.

Her sister to the left had long black hair and green eyes. Around her neck was the same dog collar but blue with a copper chain going up 

to the top of the cage. She was looking through the cage and the window. She was watching the rain pound, longing to go out there and swim so her scales would feel happy. Around her waist was a copper chain tying her to the left side of the cage. Her chest was covered by a white tee shirt that ended three inches above her belly button. Her legs were covered by blue spandex shorts.

The sister to the right of the cat girl had black hair and emerald eyes. Sticking out of her back were two little green wings. Her Lorikeet tail was just visible from her black skirt with green leggings. Her shirt was a normal sea foam green tee shirt. Her hair was pulled into a white ribbon. Around her neck was a white doggie collar, no chain at all. Her waist was covered with a dark green obi, given to her by Mark. Mark had always favored her more than the others. Maybe that was because Mark had a crush on her.

With the three sisters chatting happily, no one understood what they were saying. Well, three girls did but Lettucie, Strawberrie, and Mintie (Retasu, Ichigo, and Minto is what they were later called) were up in the front. The bell rang to the store door and everyone stopped. The cat girl purred, asking her sisters who it was. The left sister let out a small dolphin noise and Cat girl translated it to be "A mother, a father, and two boys". The little cat hugged her sisters, knowing that they were the first to get sold always. It was ALWAYS: Left, Right, then almost gone, then they were taken back. No one would leave without the third sister. Mark, the owner of the shop, walked over. "Hello! The Shirogane family, welcome!" Mark greeted.

Left sister began to scream like a hurt dolphin. Right sister began to chirp EXTREMELY loudly. Mark smiled and led the family to their cage. Mark opened the cage, giving the right sister a chance to escape. She took it and ran out. Mark caught her and placed a chain around the dog collar. Cat sister hissed as Mark unhooked her from the cage. The last two sisters screamed, knowing he was either going to hurt her or let her go. The sisters were also taken out of the cage. All three of them quieted down. The youngest boy bent down to kitty's eye level. She 

hissed and tried to claw him. Mark held her back.

Hissing in rage, the cat girl launched at the man. "Mark-sama, is this normal?" Ms. Shirogane asked. "Oh yes, Hoshi hates being locked up. So she attacks me," Mark replied, placing and then glancing at the three girls in the cage. Hoshibudou was struck over the head with her dolphin sister's, Kin's, fist. She made dolphin chirps. Hoshibudou began to struggle as her sisters, Kin and Kirai (dolphin and Lorikeet), restrained her. "We'll take the girls," Mr. Shirogane said. Mark tossed a purple box to Naifu, Ryou's older brother. Mark opened a light blue box to Kin and she took the glowing ball of light happily. "Thank you!" She said, smiling. Mark nodded and handed Kirai a green box, which she did the same thing as Kin. "Who's the purple box for?" Naifu asked. "Little Sister Ray!" Kin and Kirai answered. "Ray?" The family questioned. "Hoshibudou," the girls replied. "Let's hear what she has to say," Naifu said and opened the box to Hoshibudou. She gulped it. "Oh, no." Mark, Kin, and Kirai said. "Okay, let's get this straight. I'm not your bitch. You can't push me around. I'm not a bitch, not a slut, not a whore. I don't like that bast-" Hoshibudou started. Kin and Kirai covered her mouth in mid sentence.

She was muffling through her sisters' hands. Ryou looked at a girl, in the cage next to the sisters. "Ah, Blueberry-chan. You are interested, no?" Mark asked. "Yes," Ryou said. "Buruberi," Mark said. "Yes master," Buruberi's voice came out, instead of sounds. "Ryou is your new master. You training may or may not apply." Mark said and opened the cage. Buruberi stood up and gave him her neck. He unlocked Buruberi's cage. Buruberi climbed out and smiled at Ryou. He held his hand out. She stared at it. "I don't bite," Ryou joked. Buruberi took it, unsure.

Hoshibudou, Kin, and Kirai walked behind the Shirogane family. Hoshibudou turned to the cage in the front. Inside were her best friends from her old village, Lettucie, Strawberrie, and Mintie. Hoshibudou waved at her friends. "Hope to see you again," Hoshibudou purred in cat mode. Strawberrie purred back, "I hope so too." Lettucie let out porpoises sounds directed to Kin. Kin gave her reply. Mintie and 

Kirai said bye in birdie talk. Buruberi waved to the girls. "Bye!" the staying girls croaked out. The leaving girls wanted to stop. The staying girls had spoken an English word without their voice boxes.

Indeed, the four girls would meet again in eight years later, with seven other recruits.


	2. Chapter One The Reunion

Place: Mark's Pet House

Date: May 3, 1527

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

O

N

E

**The Reunion**

Hoshibudou walked behind her brother and Keiichiro Akasaka. Her black cat ears and tail never went away. She had traded her old skimpy clothes when she went to live with her REAL family. She now wore a 

long silk navy dress what brought out the blackness of her hair and cat body parts. Her hair had been up since she had been born.

Ryou was leading, and then it was Hoshibudou, and last Keiichiro. "Akasaka-san," Hoshibudou said. "Yes, Mistress Shirogane?" Keiichiro asked. "Don't call me that. Why are…we…going back? Did I do something wrong?" Hoshibudou asked. "Oh no, of course not. We're uh…" Keiichiro said. "We're getting your OLD buddies," Ryou replied. Hoshibudou's eyes widened. "Strawberrie, Lettucie, and Mintie?! Really?!" Hoshibudou asked. "Of course and some other friends." Ryou replied. Hoshibudou squealed with delight.

They walked into Mark's Pet House. Hoshibudou shuddered, remembering the torture she had gone through there. "Hello, Mr. Shirogane! Mr. Akasaka! Who's this young lady? Did she come here?" Mark asked. "Yes, Mark. I was the girl dressed in those skimpy clothes you gave me!" Hoshibudou said. "Oh my, Miss Hoshi!! How nice to see you!!" Mark cried, happily. "Hello Mark. Did you sell my friends you kept me from?" Hoshibudou asked. "Miss Strawberry, Miss Mint, and Miss Lettuce?" Mark asked. "Names were Strawberrie, Mintie and Lettucie." Hoshibudou correctly angrily. "Oh no, of course not!" Mark said.

"Good, now you don't have to die." Hoshibudou said. "Ten girls, got it?" Ryou asked. "TEN GIRLS! MY MR. SHIROGANE!" Mark stuttered. "Kay, kay," Hoshibudou said. She skipped to the front. Strawberrie, Mintie, and Lettucie were still together. Hoshibudou purred a purr that sounds just like her. They tried to hug her from the bars of the cage. Hoshibudou tried to hug them. "Mark! Can I have the voice boxes and keys!?" Hoshibudou said. "Sure," Mark handed her the keys. "Voice 

Boxes are under the counter. They're labeled." Mark said and walked away. Hoshibudou unlocked their collars and cage. The girls all hugged each other and jumped up and down. Hoshibudou unlocked another girl's cage. This one had to two girls in it. A girl dressed in purple and a girl dressed in bright yellow. They all walked to the farther end. A porpoise sound made her turn. "Midoriie," Hoshibudou said and unlocked the girl's cage. Murasakiie and Buruie, the other girls inside, came out. Hoshibudou counted heads. She counted eight. She needed two more. Midoriie (A/N: pronounced: Me-Do-Re-e) tapped Hoshibudou on the shoulder. She pointed to a cage with a girl dressed in orange and a girl dressed darker purple. She let them out.

Hoshibudou jumped over the counter. She searched the voice boxes cabinet. "Ah-ha!" Hoshibudou exclaimed. "Midoriie, you know what. Buru, Murasaki, Strawberrie, Lettucie, and Mintie!" Hoshibudou said and handed each girl their voice boxes. They took them and swallowed the glowing light. "Now who are you?" Hoshibudou asked. "This is Zakuroie, Purinie, Papuruie, and Orenjiie." Lettucie said. Hoshibudou gave the girls their voice boxes. "Okay, Ryou-san. Let's go!" Hoshibudou called.

"Girls, you're names are too hard for me to remember. What is equal to you're names?" Ryou asked. "Retasu or Lettuce," Retasu said. "Midori or Green," Midori said. Purinie said Purin or Pudding, Zakuroie said Zakuro, Strawberrie said Ichigo or Strawberry, etc. (A/N: Here are the names: Buruie Buru or Blue, Papuruie Purple or Papuru, Orenjiie Orenji or Orange, Murasakiie Murasaki or Violet, and Mintie Minto or Mint.)

"Okay, come on. I want to introduce you to the people you will be keeping you all. OI! LOSERS!" Ryou called. Hoshibudou giggled. "What's funny?" Retasu asked. "Oh nothing. I'm going to my owner. Bye," Hoshibudou said and left. "What do you want, Ryou?" a cold voice Retasu knew anywhere said. "Pai, pick out one girl." Ryou said. Pai appeared from nowhere. Retasu hid behind Ichigo. "R…Retasu Midorikawa, huh?" Pai asked. "How do you know him?" Ichigo asked. "He was the one who captured me in our old village of Mugen." Retasu whispered back. "THAT'S THE PAI WHO TOOK YOU FROM YOUR FAMILY?" Ichigo whispered back. "Yes," Retasu whispered. "Retasu-chan let me show you to our new room." Pai said.


	3. Note For My Readers

Note to My Readers:

After this chapter, there will only be four main couples. These couples are: Kishito (Kisshu and Minto), Emebudou (Emerald and Hoshibudou), Paitasu (Pai and Retasu), and TaruPuri (Taruto and Purin). In each chapter it will change perspective. Like Chapter Two is Paitasu, Chapter Three is Kishito, Chapter Four is TaruPuri, Chapter Five is Emebudou, etc. Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter Two Oops, Got Caught

Place: Shirogane Manor

Date: May 3, 1527

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

T

W

O

**Oops, Got Caught Cheating With Your Pet**

Retasu walked forward and Pai took her hand. He led her around the corner and she started to breathe faster. Pai smiled darkly to himself. She was nervous but she was really pretty. Retasu blushed deeply. Pai led her into a room. "You remember everything, correct?" 

Pai asked. "I sorta do, my master." Retasu started using the suffix now. Pai was taller than her. He lifted her chin towards his. His lips connected to hers. _Too fast, too fast!_ Her mind screamed. Retasu started to push away. But then she realized that she was his slave or his pet. She had to do whatever he wanted. He broke apart the kiss. "Sorry, but my pretty porpoise, I've wanted to do that since I met you back when you four." Pai told her.

Retasu started to blush. "Let's get you into your room." Pai said and led her to the room next to his. It was Retasu's favorite colors: all the shades and tints of green. "I hope you still like green," Pai whispered in her ear. "I still love the color." Retasu replied. Pai smiled and handed her a sea foam green shirt and a long dark green skirt. There was a black corset over it. "Um…I've forgotten how to um…get these clothes on." Retasu blushed. "Are you wearing undergarments?" Pai asked. "Um…uh…no, master." Retasu started blushing darker. Pai blinked. "Well, I do have underpants." Retasu said.

"Okay, stand up and lift your hair." Pai said. Retasu stood up and lifted her two braids. He untied the halter top strings and let the halter top fall to the ground. He resisted the urge to look in the side mirror that gave him an entire view of her body. "Hand me the shirt." Pai said. Retasu turned and gave him the shirt. His gaze shifted to the top of the ceiling. _Mustn't look_, he argued with his self control.

It was normal for her. In the Mugen Village, many of the women had to work without shirts or undergarments on. Young children until the age of two ran around naked. Retasu tilted her head and stared at Pai. "Um…would you mind turning around?" Pai asked. "Why? What's wrong?" Retasu asked and placed her hands on Pai's cheeks. She 

turned his face towards her. His eyes worked on their own and took in her chest. "What is WRONG?" she asked. "It's not normal to see a girl like the way you look." Pai replied and he nodded downwards. "Oh…OH!" Retasu said and quickly turned around.

Pai undid the buttons on the shirt. It was three-quarter length for the sleeves. He slid her arms into it. He turned her around and started to button the shirt up. His hands shook at the very bottom and around the middle of the chest. He stood up and helped her get the corset on. He tightened the strings and smiled at her. It was fitted and she seemed to like it.

Time for the most hardest part. The skirt… Pai started to blush because I mean what straight man isn't nervous by removing you're crush's short skirt and replacing it! "Would you help me get this off? I never got it." Retasu said. She turned around. The buttons were in the back. Pai undid the buttons and pulled the zipper down. The 'underpants' Retasu had been talking about was…not what Pai expected. It was a thong…_oh Jesus Christ_, Pai thought. Retasu pulled the skirt off. She stood in front of Pai. Pai opened the skirt. "Slip on leg in," Pai said. Then, as Retasu started to do this, Retasu tripped clumsily and landed on Pai. She propped up and stood up.

"I'M SORRY!" Retasu said. "Try again, hold onto me this time." Pai told her. Retasu nodded. Pai wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him. Her leg went in clear this time. So she placed her other leg inside the skirt. She pulled it up. "Is this right?" She asked. "Yes," Pai replied. She pulled the shirt up and Pai zipped her up. Her skirt flowed freely. She twirled over and over and over to see the skirt 

sweeping around her. "I'm dizzy," Retasu said and she fainted. Pai caught her and picked her up bridal style.

Pai shook her awake. "Oh, did I faint?" Retasu asked. "Yeah," Pai replied. "Let's get your hair out of it's oddness." Pai said. "Oddness? You mean my braids?" Retasu asked. "Yes those," Pai replied. Retasu gaped at him. Her hair had never been down. Never, I mean Retasu had pictures of her when she was one with her hair in braids. Retasu was his pet so he could anything he wanted with her.

She sat back and waited for Pai to yank a brush through her hair. Instead, she felt Pai's fingers pulled the ribbons from her braids. Her hair then fell into cascades, like a waterfall. Pai picked up a three tooth comb and a white wood hair brush. He brushed the brush through her hair until he hit a tangle. Pai untangled it and continued to brush her hair. Retasu became lost in the soft brushing of her hair. Pai placed the brush down and pulled a white ribbon out. He pulled her hair into a white ribbon. "Retasu, you look nicer," Pai told her. "Thank you, Pai-sama." Retasu said. "No need to thank me. Well, there is just one thing." Pai said. Retasu stood up and kissed Pai. "Pai!!" Someone yelled, coming inside. Retasu and Pai broke apart. "YOU LYING SKANK! WHO FUCKING DARED YOU!?" a girl screamed. "Who's she?" Retasu asked, she must have forgotten the girl because they were rivals. "She was my old pet. I let her go, but she doesn't care. She was too obsessive." Pai whispered back. That girl was none other than Retasu's rival in the Mugen Village, Kouhai Momomiya. Shirogane Manor7qqaas. This is a battle. Kira is a KIA ninja. She died honorably. ought angrily.


	5. Chap 3 Feelings For The Rain

Place: Shirogane Manor

Date: May 3, 1527

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

T

H

R

E

E

**Feelings For The Rain Creates Bonds**

Mintie and the rest of her friends held their breath as a man, no older than Mintie herself, looked at each and every one of them. They all remembered doing this once they were taken from the Mugen Village. His gaze stopped on Strawberrie and Mintie. His gaze held Strawberrie's then Mintie's. The rain pounded and Minto's groped the door knob. "Blue wings," the man announced to Ryou. Ryou simply nodded. "I'm Kisshu, call me Kish." The boy said.

Mintie followed him. "How did you get captured?" Kisshu asked. "Like everyone else," Minto replied. "I mean, because you could fly away. And you seem more…sophisticated than the others. It's like your parents ruled." Kisshu replied and led her into their room.

"My mother did rule. She was too busy for me, though. I was captured because they shot my wings," Minto replied. "Oh, I'm sorry about your mother and you getting captured." Kisshu said. "Don't pity me! I gave up a good fight!" Minto said. Kisshu laughed and said, "Go change and I want to show you something." He unlocked a door and turned a light on. He shut the door and left Minto to change.

The room was blue and white. The walls, dresser, carpet and comforter were light blue while everything else was white. On the bed was an outfit. It was laid out. On the bed was a long navy blue skirt with the sides raised up to show her ankles. The shirt was a light blue shirt with long puffy sleeves. Minto pulled her skirt off and pulled her white skirt off. Minto shivered at the coldness on her chest, seeing as she wore no bra. She slipped the skirt on and the shirt on.

"Birdie you done?" Kisshu asked. "Yes," Minto replied. Kisshu proceeded to unlock the door. He came in. "Um…wow…" Kisshu said. Minto smiled lightly. "Here, you'll need this." Kisshu said and gave her 

two things. The first didn't surprise Minto. It was a hooded cloak. It was black and hid her face. It was fastened with a silver heart.

Mint stared at Kish. It belonged to someone before her, probably another pet. "It was my mother's…before she…perished in the terrible fire of our village." Kisshu said. "What about your father and mother?" Kisshu asked. "My mother died by the hands of the men who attacked and kidnapped the young children. My father escaped into the ocean when my little sister, Liki, was born. Liki was two when the men attacked us. I was four. She's ten now and gone with some rapist probably." Minto replied.

"What do you mean your father escaped into the ocean? Like drowned or-"Kisshu asked. "No, my father's animal was a porpoise. Liki is a porpoise and I have the gills of a porpoise allowing me to breathe underwater." Minto stated.

"Long story short, my parents are dead to me." Minto said. She pulled the hooded cloak over. Kisshu handed her a see through over dress. She slipped it on and twirled in it. Kisshu smiled lightly as the bird girl was delighted to have better clothes. "What did you want to show me?" Mint asked her eyes confused. "I wanted to show you something important to me but it's raining." Kisshu replied. He originally wanted to show her his favorite place to during the rain. "Who cares?! I swam in the rain when I lived in Mugen!" Minto replied smiling. Kisshu gaped at her. "Nani?" Minto asked confused. "You know that's dangerous right?" Kisshu asked. "Yeah, but I did it anyways." Minto replied.

She grabbed Kisshu's hand and pulled him. "Now, where is this place?" she asked. "How did you know it was a place?" Kisshu asked. "Because you were staring at the window, looking like you longed to go 

out." Minto replied. "Okay, I wanted to show you my favorite spot during the rain. It's on the back porch's forest. I lie there all night and listen to the rain." Kisshu replied.

"You're kidding, right?" Minto asked. "No," Kisshu replied. "I thought I was the only one who did that!" Minto said. "YOU DO!" Kisshu asked. "Yeah, and I sleep in a sleeping bag. I like to feel the rain and listen to it while I sleep." Mint explained. "That's brilliant, how come I never thought of that?" Kisshu asked himself. "Well, do you own two sleeping bags? We could go out right now." Minto asked. "Yeah, I do. It just amazes me." Kisshu said. "How?" Minto asked. "Because the rich girl Mintie wants to sleep in a sleeping bag in the forest in the rain. It's freaky!" Kisshu replied. "HEY!" Minto said.


End file.
